sonicboomfourothreefandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Mario and Evil Luigi
Evil Mario '''and Evil Luigi 'are recurring antagonists. They made their first appearances in ''Cool Mario Bros, and they would later appear in New Cool Mario Bros and then again in SB403 Plush. They are evil clones of Mario and Luigi. Their origins are unknown in the earlier series they appeared in, but SB403 Plush gives them a backstory. Cool Mario Bros The Evil Bros Evil Mario and Evil Luigi first appear in Part 1 of the second episode. Prior to the video beginning, Evil Mario and Evil Luigi somehow warped Knuckles' personality and behavior, making him act stupid. How they did this was never shown or explained. There is also no backstory as to where Evil Mario and Evil Luigi come from. Not much really happens throughout both parts of this episode, but Mario and friends tried getting the evil clones into jail. Knuckles the Dummie? Continuing immediately after the previous episode, Evil Mario and Evil Luigi supposedly run off and jump into a pit of fire. It is never shown or explained what happened to them after. Attack of Metal Sonic Evil Mario and Evil Luigi have cameo appearances in Part 2 of the final episode. They can be spotted in the crowd of characters. New Cool Mario Bros Return of the Evil Bros The New Cool Mario Bros series continues off from Cool Mario Bros. The Evil Bros make their one appearance in Episode 1-6, wanting revenge from their previous encounter. They also once again turn Knuckles into an idiot. They are however defeated by Peach and Daisy, who toss them into the refrigerator. SB403 Plush Send in the Clones! Evil Mario and Evil Luigi make their only appearance in the second episode of the SB403 Plush series. The SB403 Plush series follows a different continuity from Cool Mario Bros or New Cool Mario Bros. Evil Mario and Evil Luigi have an actual backstory in this series, being creations of Dr. Eggman and Bowser. They were created for the sake of defeating Mario and Luigi. However, they fail miserably which angers Eggman and Bowser. Needing help to defeat Mario and Luigi, Eggman and Bowser create clones based on Mario and Luigi's friends. The Koopalings were sent out to obtain DNA of Mario and Luigi's friends, which was done successfully. Even with help from the other newly created clones, Evil Mario and Evil Luigi still failed. The evil clones decide to abandon Eggman and Bowser, angry that they weren't programmed with any fighting skills or experience. Gallery Evil Mario.png|Evil Mario Evil Luigi.png|Evil Luigi Evil Bros Profile.jpg|Evil Mario and Evil Luigi together Evil Bros.png|Evil Mario and Evil Luigi (along with Yoshi) in Cool Mario Bros Trivia *The plushies used for Mario and Luigi in the first episode of Cool Mario Bros are the same plushies used for Evil Mario and Evil Luigi later on. *The Mario and Luigi plushies used to portray the Evil Mario Bros. were made by Kellytoy, just like Retard Mario and Mama Luigi from SuperMarioLogan. Category:Cool Mario Bros Category:New Cool Mario Bros Category:Clones Category:Villains Category:SB403 Plush